<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nights Like These by CurlyBoiCyrus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717324">Nights Like These</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyBoiCyrus/pseuds/CurlyBoiCyrus'>CurlyBoiCyrus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Unresponsive Panic Attack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:55:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyBoiCyrus/pseuds/CurlyBoiCyrus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mondo is panicking, and Taka’s trying to communicate though a muting panic attack.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nights Like These</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a fic based on a song, specifically the song Nights Like These by Pigeon Pit.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mondo? Don’t you know it’s past school hours? You’re supposed to be asleep!”<br/>
“But what if I can’t sleep right now?”<br/>
“That’s still a viol—“</p><p>Kiyotaka widened the door to his dorm, seeing a huge figure, seemingly having collapsed into his knees on the bed. He seemed.. upset. To the point of tears. Taka suddenly really wanted to take back his harsh words of morality. “... Mondo? Are you alright?” He asked as he slowly closed the door behind him, hoping it didn’t make a sound. While the others had done this before, he was still... a bit scared of that bear. But Mondo needed him, and a bro DOESN’T EVER give up on these promises.. right?</p><p>Kiyotaka quickly checked for wounds, but Mondo seemed alright. Nothing pointed to him being hurt, so why was he so upset? </p><p>He seemed to be unresponsive. Obviously alive but when he tried to ask questions.. Mondo didn’t respond. He tried to figure out what to do. Usually he would talk to someone else to figure it out but... yeah he wasn’t going to ask that bear. </p><p>He tried to figure it out.. until..</p><p>“I got it! Mondo, nod for yes, shake for no!” Taka smiled, piercing pinkish purple eyes looking up at him. </p><p>“Are you hurt?”<br/>
Shake.<br/>
“Are you panicking?”<br/>
Nod.<br/>
“Are you unresponsive BECAUSE of this panic?”<br/>
Nod.</p><p>That answered a few questions.</p><p>“... Why are you feeling like this?”</p><p>It slipped out of his mind and out of his vocal cords. He watched as Mondo’s eyes turned back away. Great.. He undid everything he tried to fix.</p><p>Taka went to go sit on Mondo’s bed, afraid a bit that he would lash out or something but... He was just trying to comfort.</p><p>“... Mon-“ “Do you ever have nights like these?” </p><p>Taka seemed a bit put off by the sudden question. “What do you mean by that?” “Like.. You did something wrong? Like your fuckin’ brain won’t let you forget something?” Mondo pulled in a sniff, and Kiyotaka got a bit closer “.. Haven’t said I have-“ “Well that’s not surprising, you’re this perfect man. You’re the Ultimate Moral Compass for a reason..” “But that isn’t to invalidate feelings! I mean— I kind of understand! You don’t.. You aren’t happy right now..?” Mondo nodded to Taka’s sentence.</p><p>“Is there anything I could do? To make you feel safer?” “Just.. Stay here. Don’t go away.” </p><p>Taka was about to say something, but he pulled back his sentence. He didn’t need that right now. Makoto didn’t teach him how to make friends for no reason!</p><p>“I’ll do my best!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>